


I Love To Hate You

by Diana_Flynn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Flynn/pseuds/Diana_Flynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark can't wait to start his new movie with esteemed director Haymitch Abernathy. That all changes when he learns who the lead actress is - Katniss Everdeen, the woman he hates. For PiP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For March 2013 Prompts in Panem Day 7. It was inspired by Brangelina because I thought it was would make an interesting parallel.

“Love me or hate me, both are in my favor…If you love me, I'll always be in your heart…If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind.”

William Shakespeare

_____________________________________

When Peeta Mellark's agent gave him the script with a guarantee he would be the lead, he snatched up the chance right away. Who wouldn't want to be directed by Oscar winning director Haymitch Abernathy in a remake of Breakfast at Tiffany's? It was a dream come true. Peeta's movies were always blockbusters but he felt this was his chance to finally be taken seriously as more than a pretty face. In no time he did a screen test and was confirmed and announced as the lead in all the gossip mags. He couldn't wait until he found out who his leading lady would be. Maybe it would be the ultra famous Cashmere Reynold or his ex-girlfriend Madge Undersee, both ladies he always had such great chemistry with. 

"Peeta great news! They found who they want to be your leading lady!" Peeta had to pull the cell phone away from his ear at his agent Effie Trinket's high pitched announcement. "There have been so many rumours swirling around but I think this girl is definitely the one. She will be such a great fit for you."

"Effie focus! Who is it?" Peeta rubbed his eyes trying to be patient. He hated raising his voice at her but it was so hard for her to get to the point sometimes. 

"Well Peeta, that's not very polite of you. Anyway it looks like they cast Katniss Everdeen to play Holly Golightly. People either love her or hate her, but the important part is that she is always talked about. The two of you are going to be sensational. Now they want you in for a screen test with her tomorrow at 3pm sharp. Don't be late."

"Thanks Effie," Peeta mumbled, hanging up the phone before she could speak again. People either loved or hated Katniss Everdeen. You could check him off under hate. Definitely hate.

The first time he talked to her was at the movie premiere of his first breakout role. It wasn't the biggest part, but it was a pivotal role in a tragi-comic feminist road movie. He played the pretty boy who sleeps with one of the leads and then steals her money. He loved it and he loved how Hollywood couldn't stop talking about him. He got his agent Effie and numerous movie offers from that part. At the movie premiere after party he was bored to tears. Everybody wanted to be his friend and he had numerous people inviting him to join them after the party for some extracurricular fun. He couldn't stand all the fakeness and he was only 18 so he couldn't drink. Sure he was offered to but Effie strictly prohibited him from being caught by the gossip mags as another young Hollywood partier. Careers wouldn't be made that way. 

As he looked for the restroom he found a girl sitting on the floor of the long hallway where only the wait staff were running back and forth. He recognized one of the stars of the movie's 12 year old daughter. She usually was in a baggy shirt and jeans wandering the set by herself or sitting in a corner reading a book. She never talked to anyone. That night she had her long black hair in intricate braids on her head, she wore a frilly pink dress she didn't look comfortable in and usual her black combat boots. She sat with her chin on her knees and she looked miserable.

"Hi, do you need help?" he asked her gently squatting down next to her. She looked up sharply and pierced him with grey eyes that looked wiser than her young years. 

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing his eyes on him suspiciously.

"I just saw you here and wanted to know if you need anything. You're Claire Everdeen's daughter right?" He asked trying to remind himself that he is the adult and not to let himself get ruffled by a 12 year old girl. "I was in the movie with her."

She looked him up and down like she was appraising him. "That's right. You're the pretty boy my mom slept with," she finally says. 

"Well I didn't really sleep with her, I was just playing a part," he said. His cheeks blushed at her bluntness and he tried to remain patient.

"God, I know that. I'm not dumb," she answered rolling her eyes. "But I have to question your own intelligence if you think I'm that stupid. Is there anything else you want?" 

Peeta rubbed his eyes and took a long calming breath. "No, I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No, I'm fine being by myself." God he hated this little girl. He stood up without saying anything further and started walking down the hall. He looked back to see her chin back on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. He put his hand in his pocket and thumbed the cheap plastic pinball game he always kept with him. He got it from his father when he was little and the picture has an assortment of baked goods on it that reminded Peeta of home. He turned back and placed it front of her. 

"To help with your boredom. You can give it back when your done with it." He said. He turned away again and this time he didn't turn back but he heard the tell tale sign of the little metal ball rattling through the plastic.  
_________________________

The next big encounter with Katniss Everdeen was six years later. She had started to make a series of rebellious teenage movies and Hollywood was starting to take notice of her dark beauty. His fiancee at the time Madge Undersee begged him to take her to the movie premiere of her latest movie. Madge was a sweet girl with not a bad bone in her body but she thought taking more darker roles was needed to jumpstart her career. Madge saw Katniss as the epitome of dark and edgy and wanted to go to the after party to pick her brain. Sometimes he wondered if she just ate something she would stop being nice. He didn't think she had enough energy to be edgy because he never saw her eat anything except lettuce and boiled chicken.

When Peeta and Madge landed at the afterparty the paparazzi landed on them asking them if the wedding date was set. By this time Peeta's career had sky rocketed and he could pick and choose whatever movie he wanted to. He quickly discovered though that the price to pay for success was the ever annoying presence of the click of cameras and stupid questions thrown his way. Peeta hated these parties. The ever present fake people pretending to like each other and fawning over him like he was somehow above them for reading lines in front of a camera. 

Madge was in an intense conversation with the director of the movie so he decided to wander around the large Hollywood hills home to find a space to have a breather. Leaving the noises of the party behind he cautiously opened and door and peeped his head in to see if it was empty. Unfortunately it was quite the opposite but he was too frozen by what he saw to turn away. Katniss was with Cato Taylor, a blond British bad boy actor she had recently eloped with. Peeta tried to move away, he really did, but he was stunned as he saw Katniss sitting on a desk, her legs wrapped tightly around Cato's bare waist. His pants pooled on the floor as he pounded Katniss hard, moving the very heavy desk with him. 

Katniss' eyes had been closed as she made small mewling sounds when she suddenly opened her eyes and stared over Cato's shoulder directly at him. Her face turned into a scowl and her grey eyes were unnerving at how they pierced him, but otherwise she didn't make a move. She didn't stop Cato as he continued his thrusts while she stared Peeta down, almost daring him to do anything. Peeta finally felt the ablity to move his limbs and he closed the door, and leaned on the wall next to it, breathing heavily like he ran a marathon. He could still hear the desk moving and then Cato yell "Fuck me!"

He started to walk away not knowing where he was going. Witnessing her having sex with Cato he couldn't help but compare the sex he had with Madge which was always vanilla as most of the time he was afraid of crushing her fragile frame. He would never think of pounding into her that hard. 

"What was that sound I just heard?" Peeta looked up in time to see news gossip Claudius Tempest prowling the hallway. How did he even get into the party?  
"Oh I just stubbed my toe and started cursing." He said, trying to draw Claudius away from the room. Claudius still looked suspicious. "Hey you've been trying to get an interview with me for awhile. I'm not doing anything right now so I can give you 10 minutes if you wish." At that Claudius' face light up and he spent the longest 10 minutes of his life with that insipid little man. God he hated Katniss Everdeen. 

Three weeks later he broke up with Madge when he told her there was no fire in their relationship. After she had left his house for the final time he collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. Tempest face appeared on his gossip show. He was just about to change it when Claudius started talking about Katniss divorcing Cato. Good. He hoped she was as miserable as he was.  
______________________________________

Every encounter over the years after that confirmed to Peeta why she was someone he didn't want to know. At the Oscars four years later she went with her cousin Gale Hawthorne. They were so similar in appearance they looked like brother and sister. She had been nominated for a supporting role that year. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped orange dress and her combat boots which was talked about weeks after as the worst outfit of the night. He thought she looked stunning. But what was most talked about was the way Katniss and her cousin seemed to be just so close to each other. People thought they looked almost creepy in the way they held hands and hugged, not that she cared. He just tried to avoid her the whole night, but at one point she gave me a wink and an evil smirk before walking away.

Two years later Peeta was happily engaged to America's television sweetheart Delly Cartwright and couldn't wait to get married to her. He took her to the Caan Film Festival and was having the time of his life being in the beautiful weather with a beautiful woman on his arm. It had been a long time since he cared so much for a woman. One day they were walking up the red carpet when Katniss was right next to him with her current husband Chaff Jefferson. He had to have been 15 years older than she was but he acted like he was 18. It was disgusting how he hung all over Katniss, not hesitating to grab her ass in public while high-fiving a friend in front of all the press. She seemed just to tolerate it, like it really didn't matter. When Chaff started sucking on her neck during the movie like they were in any small town American movie theatre, he couldn't take being in there anymore so he pulled out Delly so they could leave. She was confused about his actions but she didn't mind him going down on her that night or the three orgasms he gave her. One month later they were married and settled into their new home in Malibu. 

Peeta's last encounter with her was last year. She was 27 and he was 33. It was all over the news that her famous mother had been killed in a plane accident. They called it tragic that Katniss Everdeen, who had already lost her father at the age of 11, was now parentless. When Effie called him about it he knew already that she would insist that he go to the funeral since his first breakout role was in one of her biggest movies. 

He decided to go without Delly because even though he loved her, the ever present cheeriness wasn't really appropriate to a funeral setting. He tried to stay in the background at the ceremony and there was a big crowd there so it was pretty easy to. He noticed she didn't cry once, just looked stone faced as she held in her arms her five year old half sister, a tiny version of her mother with blue eyes and blonde hair. 

When he got to her house for the wake, it felt surreal to be in the private place of the woman he didn't like for so long. At that moment, it was hard to remember why he hated her. It was a beautiful house with large windows overlooking the entire city but was very simply decorated, like she didn't want to put her stamp on the place. There were the same crowd of fake Hollywood elite like all the parties went to. Instead of being insincerely jovial, they were insincerely grave. He walked out onto the balcony to get some air and walked around the corner to a darker spot where he saw her sitting staring at the twinkling lights of the city in a light black slip and nothing else. 

He was about to walk away when she started to speak, not looking at him. "Do you think the dead actually see what the living do? I hope not because I don't want my father to see the choices I've made in my life." He doesn't know if she realizes he's there or that it's him. She starts to shiver and he took off his jacket and put it around her. 

"I'm sorry for your loss Katniss." Did he actually just say that contrived statement? She then turns her head sharply and looks him directly in the eye.

"I don't need your pity Pretty Boy. I've seen how you look at me. You don't even like me. You are just like all the other insincere halfwits out ther. You can take your empty condolences and leave. I don't care what you or anybody else in there think about me." With that she turns to stare at the view again and doesn't acknowledge his existence.

He walked away in shock at what she just said. As he was about to enter the house he saw the small girl run out from another door straight towards Katniss.

"Katniss! Where did you go? I couldn't find you." The little girl cried throwing herself into Katniss' arms. 

"I'm right here Little Duck. I'm not going anywhere." She said in a gentle voice Peeta never heard from her before. She took off the jacket he gave her and wrapped it around the girl, lifting her up and taking her inside through the other door. 

Peeta left the wake and just sat in his car for half an hour looking at nothing. He hated Katniss Everdeen. He hated her because she was right about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I decided to split this up in three parts. Enjoy.

_Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love and always have to mix love and hate._ Segmund Freud

When Peeta Mellark was a child he was obsessed with Greek Mythology. His father every night would read to him tales of the petty gods and the heroes that they tortured. For some reason he was particularly fascinated by Eris, the goddess of chaos, strife and discord. He would try to imagine how his world would change if such a being came into his life. Now he doesn't have to imagine because he's sure that Katniss Everdeen is the human embodiment of Eris. 

Peeta was one month into filming what was supposed to be his dream movie but felt more like a nightmare. After four weeks of working with her he became constant newspaper fodder for all the wrong reasons, his dream director Haymitch was a temperamental drunk whose condition was only exacerbated by his constant clashes with Katniss, and Peeta's precarious marriage was now on the brink of divorce. He had Katniss to thank for all of this. 

The first reading ended up being the disaster he feared it would be. It started off with Peeta and Katniss barely looking at each other as they ran through the lines. After a break was called because Haymitch looked like he was ready to pull his hair out, Katniss pinned Peeta in an empty corridor of the studio.

"Look pretty boy I'm probably just as happy to be working with you as you are with me. Let's just get through this and we never have to talk to each other again, okay?" She pushed him against the wall and he tried not to focus on how she smelled like honeysuckle and rain. 

"Fine with me sweetheart. I'm an actor, I can act like I don't mind working with your bony ass." he growled back. She scowled at him not saying a word before walking away. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling slightly ashamed at himself for how he acted. He didn't know why she was able to affect him so easily. He was known for a calm and easy temperament. And her ass was hardly bony. 

Their "talk" did not help in any way to improve the rest of the reading. The romantic scenes ended up sounding more like fights and by the end Haymitch said he would be talking to the casting director to find him new actors. Peeta went to his car feeling defeated at the end of the day when he came upon Katniss and her husband Chaff having a huge fight. 

"You are an immature bastard Chaff. How dare you call her that!"

"Well she is a sniveling brat. She is constantly clinging to you and I told you I don't want kids around. Put her in a damn boarding school and be rid of her and start attending to the husband you don’t even touch anymore. She's only your half sister to a mother you didn't even like." Katniss moved to slap him but he grabbed her arm harshly before she was able to and she cried out in pain. 

Peeta couldn't help but move in. "Don't lay a damn hand on her." he said pushing Chaff harshly away. 

"She is my fucking wife. Stay out of this." He yelled back trying to take a swing at Peeta, but he wasn't counting on Peeta being a wrestling champ in high school and he easily locked Chaff’s arms behind his back.

"Leave here and don't come back," he said raging with anger before pushing a humiliated Chaff away. Chaff rubbed his arms but said nothing more as he stomped away. Peeta turned to a stunned Katniss to see if she was okay but her expression quickly changed back to anger.

"Stop being my damn hero Peeta. I don't need your help." She went off in the opposite direction of her husband and Peeta was left cursing himself for getting involved. 

He only beat himself more the next day when the tabloids had exclusive pictures of the fight claiming that there was a love triangle. The speculations only got worse when word came out that Chaff was divorcing Katniss. Delly and he had their biggest fight that night as he tried fruitlessly to convince her the rumours were not true and she left for New York for “a breather." The one cold comfort was that the producers weren't going to let either actor go now as it was great publicity for the movie. Peeta thought Katniss might leave but he quickly figured they were playing chicken with each other and neither of them was willing to back down from the movie first. 

“Delly, how long are you going to sulk in New York? You have to face this sometime. Don’t you want to make us work?” Peeta was currently pacing back and forth in front of his trailer as he was not needed on the set. It was completely empty around him and he needed to get away from the confinement of the trailer. 

“I’m not sulking Peeta! I may not be the big movie star that you are but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a busy schedule either.”

“I’m sorry, those were the wrong words. I just miss you so much. When are you coming back baby?” Peeta hoped the sweet tactic would work on her better. 

“I’ll be back in a month. Then we can try and work things out.” Delly said finally giving in. 

“That’s good baby...” 

“Peeta, Peeta!” He turned around in time to see little Prim running towards him with tears in her eyes. “Look I gotta go Delly. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.” and he hung up before she could make her reply. 

“What’s wrong Prim?” Peeta said bending down and scooping her up into his arms. She was so tiny he couldn’t believe she was six years old already. He may have a contentious relationship with Katniss Everdeen, but he was a hero in the eyes of her little sister Prim. Blonde and blue eyed like him, she was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen on this earth and he couldn’t believe she was related to Katniss.

“Ms. Coin tore all my drawings and spanked me ‘cause I wasn’t working on my alphabets. I was making something for you and now it’s gone!” She started crying harder and it tore Peeta’s heart. Unlike Delly, he always wanted children and getting to know little Prim confirmed it even more. 

“It’s okay Prim, let’s make something together alright?” He said tucking her head under his chin and rocking her until the tears stopped. 

“Okay.” She said with a shuddered breath. 

“There you are Prim. I’ve been looking all over for you.” He turned to see her caretaker Alma Coin coming towards them. Her voice was saccharine sweet, but it didn’t match her stern face and cold eyes. Although he was ready to lay in on her, it wasn’t his place so he decided to use his charm as a tactic instead. 

“Hi Alma, I’ve got her.” He said giving her a big smile. Prim saw her and started crying again, holding onto Peeta tightly. “She was just looking for me because I said I would have lunch with her. I’m sure you could use a break anyway, why don’t I look after her for a couple hours.” 

Relief washed over Coins' face and he wondered how she became a nanny in the first place. “Well if you don’t mind, I could use the break.”

“Please do, we’re going to have a good time aren’t we Prim?” She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded her head. Coin was gone faster than a blink of an eye and he carried the tiny girl back to Katniss’s trailer. The space had virtually no stamp of Katniss in it just like her house. This time though it was all filled with toys, books and things that were for Prim. Peeta made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut her some apple wedges and they settled down on the floor with big pads of paper and crayons to draw with. 

“Draw this for me!” Prim jumped up and brought a small vase on the table filled with dandelions. “I picked them for Katniss yesterday.” She said proudly. So he took some colored pencils and intricately drew the dandelions for her. Prim stopped drawing so she could look over his shoulder at what he was doing. When he was done she clapped her hands excitedly and he picked her up to spin her around making her giggle. 

“What are you doing here?” Peeta had Prim mid swoop when he stopped in his tracks to see an angry looking Katniss. This really didn’t bother or surprise him though since it would have been out of the norm for her not to look angry at him. 

“Katniss!” Prim wiggled out of Peeta’s arms and ran into hers, making Katniss involuntarily smile. “Peeta made me peanut butter and jelly, and we’ve been drawing, and it’s been so much fun!” 

“That’s nice Prim. Can you wait in here while I walk Peeta back to his trailer?” Prim nodded obediently. She then ran to her pile of drawings and gave him her scribbled version of a dandelion. He bent down on one knee so he could hug her and say goodbye before facing the inevitable wrath of Katniss. He waited for her to tear into him as they walked across the lot but to his surprise she looked more thoughtful than angry.

“Where is Coin and why were you with Prim instead?” She asked. 

“She came running to me crying. Coin had torn up some of her drawings and spanked her and I think it frightened Prim. I told Coin to take a lunch break and I would watch after her knowing you’d be back soon. I hope it’s okay with you." Her scowl had deepened as he talked and he was afraid she was going to yell at him at any moment that he was overstepping his boundaries. 

“I knew that woman was no good. I told her never to spank Prim. I shouldn’t have trusted the studio company to arrange her nanny. What should I do?” She asked turning to him. 

He was shocked silent for a moment. Not only was she not mad at him, but she was asking him for advice. “Well I know someone who was a nanny for Finnick Odair’s first child. Her name is Joanna. She’s a little brash, clothes are a lot of skimpy, little patience for adults, but she is wonderful with kids. I can get her number if you’d like.” Katniss, was silent for a moment before nodding her head.

“Yes, thank you I would appreciate it. And umm..” She looked down and almost embarrassed for a moment, so he waited patiently for her to finish. “Peeta, I know Prim will ask when you are coming over again, so would you like to join us for lunch tomorrow?” 

“Is this a peace offering Miss Everdeen?” he asked unable to stop himself from teasing.

“Maybe. Anyway you were the one who never liked me.” She mumbled back not quite looking up at him. 

She didn’t hate him? He always assumed she did. “I would like that very much,” he finally answered. She looked up at him and they couldn’t help smiling at each other. 

The tension was finally broken between them. After that they had lunch every day with each other, taking turns in whose trailer it would be. She smiled widely when she saw he had framed Prim’s drawing and put it on his desk. Conversation was surprisingly easy for two people who hadn’t said one civil word to each other before this truce. They both blamed their getting along on doing it for Prim as neither wanted to admit that they actually liked each other's company. Katniss turned out to be an insightful and witty person. Even more of a surprise was how funny and goofy she could be when she relaxed. He soon was confiding in her things he never told anyone like running away at 16 to be away from his mother. She told him about her love for her musician father and how she didn't feel love like that when he died until she started taking care of Prim. After two weeks Peeta Mellark realized he no longer hated Katniss Everdeen. In fact he considered her one of his closest friends.

__________________________

Fuck my life. That is all Peeta could think as he headed for the set. Things had been looking up for Peeta Mellark. The production was much smoother now that Katniss and he were getting along. Haymitch was so pleased with the work he only saw him drinking every two hours instead of every 10 minutes. Even his relationship with Delly was going better as they attempted to talk on the phone every day. Then everything changed after that damn photo shoot. 

Peeta and Katniss were sent to see the famous photographer Cinna for a spread in Vanity Fair. They met him and his crew on a crisp morning on a private beach in Malibu. Cinna decided that he wanted to do an homage to the beach scene from Here to Eternity. Peeta obviously was no newbie when it came to kissing woman for his job, but he realized that he had yet to kiss Katniss. The puzzling part was that he couldn’t explain why doing so made him nervous. When she came out in her white 50’s inspired bikini, her hair fanned out in beautiful waves and grey eyes shining brightly, he realized that he had every right to be nervous. This was the day that Peeta realized what a truly beautiful woman Katniss was. 

When Peeta kissed her for the camera, he tried to think of Delly, he really did, but all he could think of was how soft her lips were and how she still smelled like honeysuckle and rain. When their limbs were tangled, sand clinging everywhere as the waves hit them, all he could think of was how perfect her body fit underneath his and how good her skin felt. When they photographed her head in his lap she looked up at him and licked her lips, her eyes glinting like silver and he kept hoping the photographer would ask him to kiss her again. He was relieved when the shoot was over and he could go home to take a cold shower, which ended up being a fruitless endeavor. He still had to jerk off that night with images of her swirling in his head. He wished more than ever Delly was there for him to pound into. 

One week later the magazine hit the stands, and all people talked about was their chemistry. There had to be an affair, everyone conjectured, because there was no way two people could look at each other like that without something going on. When they went to New York to shoot on location Delly didn't say a word about the spread when they reunited, but she did make her feelings known. She made sure they went out in public almost everyday, giving him kisses and hugs she never did before, or feeding him food in an open air bistro to make sure the paparazzi caught them. She would also show up on the movie set unexpectedly bringing pastries for everyone. They all talked about how sweet she was. Prim would take a big pastry in her little hands and thank Delly softly before being lead away by Joanna. Katniss and Delly would each give each other tight smiles that were frosty enough to freeze the mojave desert. 

What Delly wouldn't do was talk to Peeta about where their marriage was going or discuss the family life he wanted so badly. She seemed to have a second sense when he was about to talk to her about it and found ways to circumvent him. One late night he went to his trailer for a break before he was needed on set again and decided it was a good time to call her, hoping she would would maybe talk to him about it over the phone. Opening his door, what he found instead was Delly dressed in sheer lingerie. She immediately pushed him down on the couch and shushed him with her hand when he tried to speak. Delly then knelt down before him, unzipped his pants and took him in her mouth. It had been so long since they did anything like this, he was lost in the feeling of her mouth on his cock and for once the silver eyed woman was out of his head. His head fell back and he groaned when there was an insistent knocking on the door. 

"Ignore it," Delly said before continuing her ministrations. He tried, but the knock continued again and the familiar wrap against his trailer door had his dick immediately softening. 

"Sorry Delly, let me see who it is." He left her steaming on the floor as he zipped up his pants and opened the door to see a distraught Katniss.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Peeta. Prim has had terrible nightmares since the plane accident and in this one we both were on it and died. She won't calm down and I think she needs to see you." She was twisting her hands over and over again and her face looked so worn that he had no thought to say no. He grabbed her hands to stop her and he assured her that he would come before yelling over his shoulder to Delly that he would be right back. He spent over an hour in the trailer with Prim cradled in his arms, telling her silly stories while Katniss lay next to both of them until she calmed down and started smile in that way that touched him so deeply. 

When Prim was finally asleep, they left Joanna watching over her as they walked back to his trailer. He was about to open the door when Katniss put her small hand on his arm, sending a shock up his arm.

"Thank you Peeta. She really cares about you. I don't know how to explain to her that she won't see you anymore when this movie is over." The thought of not seeing that little girl sent a shot of pain in his heart.

"Hey, we live in the same town. And we're friends now right?" She nodded her head as hope came into her eyes. "Well let's promise not to be strangers because I would miss her too."

Katniss did something totally unexpected, she hugged him. "Thank you Peeta for everything," she whispered and he had a feeling it was more than tonight she was thanking him for. She turned away before he could say anything and he suddenly felt empty. When he got back into the trailer, Delly was gone leaving a note that she was going to a friends party. He hadn't seen her for 2 days after that.

This all passed through Peeta's head as he headed for the large apartment building they were filming the famous Moon River scene. He felt that his world was unravelling and he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He was starting to resent Katniss again for making his life so confusing. When he got there Katniss was already in a chair getting final make-up preparation. She looked agitated more than usual as she became snappish and couldn't stop fidgeting. He realized she was actually nervous about her scene as she plead with Haymitch not to make her sing live, to use another voice because she hadn't done so for years and especially not that song. Haymitch wouldn't give in and Peeta was left curious as to what her voice sounded like. Her father had been a gifted musician but he had never heard anything about if Katniss could sing. 

Everyone was in their positions and ready to go as Katniss fidgeted with her guitar like she didn't know what to do with it. There were throngs of people behind barricades watching the filming of the movie and he wondered how they would capture her voice in the noise that New York always produced. He was positioned one story up from her looking down from his "apartment window" when they called action. Her total demeanor changed as she became the professional actress she was. She started to play the guitar and soon added her voice to the song. Peeta felt mesmerized as the haunting beauty of her voice surrounded him and buried deep into his heart. It was nothing he had ever heard of before. The entire city seemed to hush down to hear her voice as the sound of honking, cars engines, people talking all seemed to gone. When her song ended he managed to say his lines passably before they yelled cut. He looked down at her to say what a good job she did when his heart plummeted. Tears were streaming down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably. He went down the stairs in a heartbeat gathering her into his arms and pulling her through the window, and into the bathroom of whoever apartment they were in so she could have her privacy. 

"What's wrong Katniss, please tell me?" He desperately asked as he felt her tears dripping down his shirt. 

"My father used to sing that song to me before bedtime when I was a child. That was the last thing I heard before I went to sleep, the next day he was gone on his tour and I never saw him again. I just miss him so much it hurts. I haven't heard or sung that song since he died. He must be so ashamed of who I am," She only manages to say before wracking sobs continue through her body. He puts both of her hands on her face and tilts it up so she can see him.

"Honey no. He would be so proud of you. Look at how you are with Prim. You are a fierce protector of everyone you love, and so brave and selfless. You are a beautiful person Katniss." His words calm her as he wipes the tears from her eyes and it just felt natural to kiss her, so he does. He dips his head down and kisses her gently on her tear soaked lips and she whimpers at the contact opening her mouth to him. It's just too to bear anymore and he deepens the kiss, thrusting his tongue in her ready mouth. They are lost in there own bubble, as they kiss over and over again until both their lips are tender, not caring about the world outside of them. When they finally break apart, Peeta Mellark looked down at her questioning eyes and he realized that he was irrevocably in love with Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it.”_ \- Martin Luther King, Jr. 

He felt like a caged animal. The penthouse suite in the Four Season hotel had ample space but it felt like the walls were closing in as he paced back and forth. Effie and his assistant Bristel both hovered around, asking him what he needed, perplexed that this usually good humoured man looked so agitated. He kept brushing them off wishing they would just leave him alone. Peeta Mellark would be seeing Katniss Everdeen today after months of no communication and so far he wasn't handling it very well.

Peeta had tried to forget her, to move on with his life, but that first and only real kiss was always on an endless loop in his mind. They had had been holed up in that bathroom for over an hour, their kisses deep and passionate in a way he had never experienced before. She felt so tiny cradled in his arms as he wished to take all her pain away and never let her go. A loud bang outside startled them both back into reality and she pushed away from him like a frightened child who had just been burnt by the fire she was playing with. She was too quick for him, running away as he sat on the bathroom floor in a haze, overwhelmed by the rush of emotions he was trying to process. He headed to her trailer to talk to her but the director stopped him to redo his lines for that scene, seemingly unphased by the real drama that had just unfolded in front of him. The crew all looked confused and uncomfortable as Peeta took his place on the balcony without her, but he was the consummate professional and he redid his lines perfectly. Once Haymitch was satisfied with his performance he headed straight to her trailer but she was already gone. 

Since then Peeta cursed his slow movements and inability to keep her with him. The Moon River scene was the last one they had to shoot for the movie and she refused to do it again. Haymitch was no fool and knew that the first take was like capturing lightning in a jar so he called it a wrap and there went Peeta's chance to work with her again. He hoped to finally talk to her at the wrap-up party but she was amazingly good at evading him. No matter where he was she always seemed to be across the room from him, not making eye contact. Every time he tried to get close to her he was waylaid by another person who tried to talk to him and before he knew it she was gone from the party. Gone with her was the hope that she cared for him like he did her. He realized he was only something for her to hold on to in a time of distress, like a life preserver in a storm. She did not care for him.

Peeta went back to Los Angeles defeated after multiple unsuccessful attempts to contact her. He was glad that he had time off as it allowed him to be a hermit in his Malibu home. He felt incapable of putting on that winning smile his friends, fans and the cameras always expected. Peeta spent his days painting to try to empty his mind of her. With every brush stroke he pushed away thoughts of her intoxicating smell, how her hair looked flowing down her back, the special way she smiled at Prim, and how she felt like home. He had loved both Madge and Delly, but it was completely different from being in love with Katniss. The day he finally gave in and painted Katniss holding Prim in her arms, he realized what true love meant. It meant that he had to do the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, let her go. He put the painting away and tried to move on, putting a smile on his face as he went back to being the famous Peeta Mellark.

Letting Katniss go didn't stop him from finally doing what he should have done a year ago, divorce Delly. They sat across from each other in their lawyer's office to dicuss their divorce. It felt like a lifetime ago since the last time he saw her that night she was in his trailer in her sheer lingerie. It was pretty clear on both sides that it was a relief that the marriage was over. Peeta looked at the closed off woman in front of him and felt selfish for wishing she would give him one of her beautiful smiles just one more time. He was going to miss her sunny personality that brightened his day. He wished that they just had remained friends when they first met so he didn't have to lose her permanently. But he knew there was no turning back time. 

The meeting went smoothly and was over before he knew it. When it was time to leave they both hesitated so they could have a moment alone with each other as the lawyers left quickly. Peeta tried to apologize for everything that happened between them when she put a hand up, stopping him. 

"So are you going to her now? I always knew you had a hard on for her." She said sharply, narrowing her eyes at him. 

He rubbed his eyes and sighed, hoping that they were not going to have a fight on one of the last times they would be around each other. "No, I haven’t talked to her in awhile. And I told you nothing ever happened between us, I didn't even like her until we started filming," he tried to explain yet again. 

"Bullshit Peeta. You may not have fucked her but that doesn't mean you weren't obsessed with her. How can a man hate someone he didn't know, yet couldn't stop talking about? Your heart was never mine to have even when you said your vows to me was it?" Tears started to glimmer in her eyes as her emotions broke through.

She was right, he was blind the total time to his true feelings. He never really stopped hating Katniss and switched to loving her. It was easier for him to think he hated her and deny the fact he wanted her. In the process he dragged sweet Delly into this entire mess. He felt like an ass. 

"I'm truly sorry Delly for everything. You deserve better than this, you deserve to be happy." He answered just as she was about to exit the door. Her eyes softened as she saw he was speaking the truth and not some lines. She nodded her head and touched the curls on the top of his head fondly and left. 

The furor the tabloid had over his divorce to Delly was larger than he ever expected. He was amazed at the investment people had in his marriage. He couldn't step out his door without being bombarded by a dozen paparazzi asking him what happened to his marriage, if he had an affair, who broke it off first. The worst were the crying female fans who wrote letters pleading that they could work it out, that it was their example of true love. It was overwhelming, but he knew he did the right thing for both of them and it was worth the criticism. 

“Alright Peeta, it’s time to go. We can't leave those lovely reporters waiting!” Effie said in the most upbeat manner possible, breaking him from his pacing. Shit, he wasn't ready. 

The film's movie premiere was in a month and he was trapped in the lion's den known as a press junket. He'd always hated those damn things, reporter after reporter coming through with the same stupid questions and he gave the same cheesy lines. Trapped in a hotel, not being able to leave his room without hitting into one after five steps was a torture definitely designed by the devil. His one cold comfort was that Katniss was trapped as much as he was and probably handling it worse.

The press junket was going to start with cast and director sit down interview with Caesar Flickerman in the main ballroom. He heard the murmur of many voices as he approached the ballroom and Effie lead him to where he would be entering. Peeta hoped that his reunion with Katniss was not in front of the cameras but she was nowhere to be seen. He heard the ever affable Caesar greeting the press, announce some of his costars and then the announcement of his name. Distracted by not seeing Katniss yet, Effie had to shove him forward. He threw on his best smile as fast as he could and waved at the flashing cameras, feeling like he just took a polar bear plunge. Haymitch was introduced next looking barely put together for the interview and then Caesar finally announced Katniss Everdeen's name. 

She took Peeta's breath away the moment she stepped on stage in a simple slim black dress that was sleeveless with a high neckline. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she walked towards him with a light graceful step. He was mad at her, he really was, but he still couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at how how breathtakingly beautiful she was up close. 

For a moment she looked startled like she didn't quite know where she was, but she seemed more confident once she made eye contact with him, and gave him a small smile before turning to wave at the cameras. He kept reminding himself she was putting on appearances for the press, she was not doing it for him. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, knowing that was what the press wanted. Her hug was not as strong as his but he felt tingles down his back where her fingers briefly touched him. 

Peeta was glad he had a silver tongue as he was doing the heavy lifting for both Katniss and Haymitch in the interview. Haymitch kept looking longingly at the bar in the back of the room, and Katniss's gave the short terse answers she was infamous for. Peeta on the other hand could always converse with ease, a trait he learned to get himself out of hot water a lot when he was younger. Answering questions from Flickerman was like a well matched tennis game as they lobed questions and answers back and forth. He would have to remember to get Bristel to send him a big gift basket. The interview was mercilessly over and they all wave one more time to the cameras smiling, or in Haymitch's case grimacing, before exiting together. 

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Peeta whispered into her ear as they exited the stage, the words dusty in his mouth from holding on to that question for months. 

"Peeta, nows not the time, all the press are here," she fiercely whispered back not quite looking at him. 

He had enough of her evasiveness so he was ready to fight dirty. "If you don't talk to me Katniss, I will make your life a living hell at the individual press interviews. There are so many things I can do. Let me see.. letting you do all the talking is the first thing that comes to mind," he answered back just as fiercely as she did. 

Her eyes widened in alarm and she knew he had her. "Fine. I'll come to your room tonight at midnight." She then walked quickly away before he could say another word. 

Peeta thought spending an entire day trapped in a room with a woman who apparently didn’t like him and an ever rotation of bobblehead journalists would be a living hell, but it actually wasn’t. A strange thing happened between Peeta and Katniss, they almost silently started to pull strength from each other to get through the day. Peeta was always able to keep the interviews upbeat and have the snappy stories that always sounded fresh. Katniss was always able to swing it back to relevant points when the journalist wanted to stray to personal topics, especially when it concerned their marriages. Behind their interviewers’ backs they also passed knowing looks and eyerolls conveying how ridiculous, boring, or outright strange that person was. When he did a silent motion of hanging himself, Katniss actually let out a small chuckle which made the reporter turn around suspiciously only to see them both giving their most benign looks. They made a good team and he felt like they were almost on the level of friendship again. 

After the endless parade, Effie finally came in to announce that they were done for the day and to get their rest before final interviews tomorrow and the special screening for the movie. Peeta and Katniss both slumped in their chairs in relief and gave each other crooked smiles. 

Peeta got up from his chair and stretched, feeling his back pop from sitting too long. He could see from the corner of his eye Katniss watching him, and her tongue jutted out very slightly, making his pants tight. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear, "So I held my end of the bargain with the interviews Katniss. Will you meet me in my room at midnight?"

He could see a red tinge on her neck and was happy that he had somewhat of an effect on her. "Yes," she whispered so softly that he could barely hear. "I'll be there." He got up and walked out of the room before she could change her mind. 

Peeta was just out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. It was twenty minutes to midnight so he wasn’t expecting Katniss to be already standing at his doorway. He couldn’t help but smirk as her eyes popped out at the sight of him shirtless, only in loose pajamas, and a wet towel slung over his shoulder. 

"Come on in," He said moving aside so she could pass him. She looked like she had just come out of the shower herself. Her braid was leaving a wet mark on her forest green hoodie which she paired with grey pajama pants. 

"Sorry I'm early Peeta, but it was finally quiet so I thought I would get it over with now." His lips pressed in a thin line over her words; he was just an annoyance to her the thought. She didn’t even bother to get dressed to see him. 

"Oh I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that it was better coming here than pacing around in my hotel room waiting for the right time to come over,” she started to babble realizing how she must have sounded. “So why did you want to see me at this late hour?" She started to fidget with something in her pocket then pulled her hand out to clasp them together tightly.

She was clearly nervous and although he wanted to state the obvious of why he basically blackmailed her to see him, he decided to take pity on her instead. "Thanks for coming. I just haven't seen you since filming, you ran out so fast I wanted to see how you are doing," he said approaching her slowly. She kept at least five feet away from him and looked like she was about to bolt any moment so he tried to respect her space and remain as calm as possible. 

"I'm sorry Peeta," she said bowing her head and blushing but not explaining further. He didn't reply waiting for her to say anything else. 

"I probably shouldn't stay long, I need to get back to Prim. Joanna's here but just in case she needs me," Katniss continued. "Prim always talks about you, I know she misses you." She finally looked up and gave him a weak smile.

All the patience he was trying to will himself was completely gone with that last statement. She was barely there for a couple of minutes and she was already looking for an out. Plus being reminded of that sweet little girl he hadn't seen in months made him snap. "Well she wouldn't miss me if you didn't run away from me," he said harshly and she looked at him like it was a slap on her face. 

"Well I'm sorry if the world doesn't revolve around you Mr. Peeta Mellark. I shouldn't have come here, I don’t know why I listened to Joanna. This was a mistake." She made for the door and he blocked her way, leaning against it heavily and crossing his arms. 

"I'm not letting you go so fast this time. Why did you run away Katniss, why did you run away from us?"

"There is no us Peeta! There never was an us! I don't need another man to see me as a piece of ass to fuck." She yelled at him as she tried to push him out of the way. She was surprisingly strong and he gripped her arms to keep himself from being pushed aside. 

"What gave you the idea that's what I want? I love you Katniss," he answered fiercely back, eyes boring down on her. It wasn't the best circumstance to finally confess his feelings to her but it felt good finally saying it. Unfortunately a look of utter disbelief spread across her face. 

"You’re lying to me Peeta," she said as tears flooded her eyes. "I know you don't care for me. You don't even like me. You just see me as a challenge and I don't want that."

"Please Katniss..." he tried to say but he could see she was resolved to cut him out.

"No Peeta. You can't force me to be with you. I will only hate you for it. Now let me go," and he could see in her eyes that it was true. 

The force of her words were so strong he found the strong grip he had on her arms suddenly loose and he stepped to the side to let her go. He realized he was getting nowhere with her and the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him. Once he was clear of the door she immediately yanked it open to make her escape. She was out so fast she didn’t notice the object in her pocket tumble out as she made for the elevators. Peeta picked it up and was shocked to see that it was the small plastic pinball machine he had given her years ago, except it had a delicate platinum chain on it. He bolted out the door to catch up to her and he was relieved to see her at the elevator pressing the button furiously while she wiped her eyes. 

She turned her head at the sound of his heavy footfalls, looking alarmed, but she didn't try to run.

"Katniss you dropped something," he said holding it out in front of him. "If you won’t tell me why you ran away, then can you tell me why you still have this after all these years? " He stepped forward carefully until she was backed up against the wall next to the elevator. Tears were still streaming down her face as she stared at the small toy in his hand.

"Please Katniss speak to me, what does this mean to you?" He pulled her limp hand up and pressed it into her palm, not letting go of her hand. His other hand moved to her chin and gently hooked it up so she would look at him. 

"Peeta you don't know how much this meant to me," she said her breath hitching as she tried not to sob. "My father just died and I was forced to pretend everything was okay at another one of my mother’s stupid premieres. She acted like she didn't care that he was gone and I felt so alone. I know I was rude to you that night, but you were so kind to me, you reminded me that people still cared."

Peeta started to brush the tears away from her face and she leaned her cheek into his hand. He stayed silent waiting for her to continue. 

"Peeta I'm sorry for saying you just wanted to fuck me. I know that's not the truth," she continued. "I’ve always liked you, but I know you don't like me, not really. I saw how you looked at me through the years, how you censured me for what I did. You’re so good Peeta, like my father was and I felt like it was almost like seeing my his disappointment in me when I saw how you looked at me. So I closed myself off so I wouldn't get hurt. I don't want to love you Peeta because I'm afraid of seeing that look in your eyes again. I couldn't take it."

His heart ached at her words. He had been a blind fool for so long about Katniss, and he never realized how he had hurt her because of his rash judgement. He had spent years pushing her away and he could have been with her this entire time. He felt like an ass.

"Katniss, believe when I say I don't hate you, not even a little bit. You... you don't know the effect you have on people. I just was too stupid to realize my true feelings. I didn't understand you but working with you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I've been able to see how strong and giving you are. And your damn funny too." She smiled a little bit at that so he continued. "Katniss, I mean it when I say I love you with my whole heart. I never want to leave your side. Please forgive me for being a blind fool?"

Her eyes looked like mercury swimming with tears as she searched for the truth in his own deep blue eyes. "You really love me?" she asked in a whisper of a voice that spoke of hope. He just nodded and dipped his head down to capture her mouth with his. It felt so right feeling her soft lips against his again. She whimpered and opened her mouth a little giving him the courage to dip his tongue in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his whole body into hers, relishing the contact of her body against his.

When they finally broke apart her lips were cherry red from the kisses and he just wanted suck her lower lip into his mouth. She backed him up a little and his forehead crinkled in concern that she was going to run away again.

"I'm not ready to say I love you yet Peeta. I've spent too long closing myself off to the idea." His face dropped in disappointment. "Can we just take it slow? I do care about you and I want to give us a chance." She said this shyly a small smile playing on her lips and making a huge smile spread on his face. This he could work with. He could convince her that they were worth it.

"Okay Katniss we can take it slow. Just so you know, I will wait a lifetime for you." A big smile broke out on Katniss's face as well.

"You are such a cheeseball Peeta," she said laughing before kissing him on the nose.

____________________________

He still couldn't believe that Katniss Everdeen was naked in his bed, even after all this time. She was lying on her stomach, long dark hair splayed out over her bare back and on his sheets. It had been a long rough road to obtaining his one true love filled with a lot of hard lessons and humble pie. 

They wanted to keep their relationship a secret but as soon as they got back from the press junket grainy pictures of Peeta and Katniss kissing at the elevator exploded all over the gossip mags. This was coupled with one dark shot of him kissing her on the forehead while she lay her head on his shoulder at the movie screening. They couldn’t step outside anywhere without cameras all over them asking if this is why Peeta broke up his marriage with Delly. People started calling Katniss a homewrecker, but this didn’t stop the movie from become a box office hit, in fact it probably contributed to it. They just waited out the storm until they were old news and tried to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. 

At the beginning of their relationship they pretended they were just a regular couple and started going on regular dates to get to know each other better. After a handful of very successful dates Peeta dared to kiss her again and to his relief she reciprocated. Heated touches soon followed their passionate kisses and 9 months later they had a ridiculous sex life. He didn’t know you could have so much sex and not get tired of it. They couldn’t get enough of each other physically and emotionally and every moment confirmed to him that she was the only one for him. The only thing to mar his happiness with Katniss was that he had still not heard those three words he so desperately wanted to hear from her, “I love you.” Every day he told himself that it was okay, he was happy with what he had with her. 

Peeta leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder and she just mumbled and snuggled deeper into her pillow. He started to give small kisses down her arm and she finally turned her head blinking sleepily at him. 

“Good morning Kat. Happy anniversary.” He said giving her another peck on her shoulder for good measure.

“Good morning Peeta,” she said giving a lazy smile. “What anniversary is this?”

“Six months of you making me a happy man by moving in with me,” He said suddenly pulling her toward him and flipping her on her back so he could lay between her thighs. He pressed his groin down on her to make sure she felt how happy he was that she was awake.

She laughed at his eagerness as she ran her fingers through his hair. “So what are we doing to commemorate this occasion Mr. Mellark?”

“I have something special planned for the three of us today,” he said kissing her neck. 

“Oh really? Well I better thank you now before I forget.” she answered with a wicked look in her eye. 

She pushed him hard until he was on his back and she straddled his waist. She started to wiggle on top of him, making him groan as he grew harder and a satisfied grin spread on her face. The pinball game dangled in front of him between her bare breasts and he palmed it softly. "You know I want this back some day." He said with a mischievous grin. "Fat chance of that happening mister." She laughed back. She then lifted her body and she held him in her hand so she could impale herself on him, making them both groan in relief. He loved when she was on top of him, her small hands pressing on his chest for leverage as her hips undulated, his cock buried deep in her warmth. Her loose hair fell in sheets around him and he felt like he was in a safe cocoon. He loved the sound of his rough fingertips gliding over her soft olive skin thighs. He loved how her small breasts bounced as her movements became more erratic and loved even better the feel of her nipple in his mouth. Best of all he loved to hear the cry escape her lips as she came clenching around him before he was lost in his own orgasm. 

When they collectively came down from their matched euphoria, they took a shower together before getting ready for the day. Katniss went to get breakfast ready while Peeta headed to Prim’s room to get her up. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out as he woke the sleeping girl. There were many ways Prim was different from Katniss, but the scowl on her face as she rubbed her eyes was a match to any Katniss would give him. He was a pro at scowl removal by now so he soon had her giggling as he tickled her belly and spun her around the room. 

Another thing the sisters had in common was their inability to wait for a surprise. All morning and into the afternoon they took turns badgering him for details of what he had in store. He loved torturing them and refused to give up any details, so the impatience was palpable as they all piled into his Tesla. He was glad he hadn’t given in as he saw the looks of delight on both their faces as they entered the Huntington Gardens and he told them they were having a picnic. Katniss had mentioned to him how much she loved roving the gardens but her current notoriety made it difficult to visit, and Prim had never been there before. With a sizable donation, Peeta was able to have access on the one day it was closed and had the Rose Room set up a beautiful English tea service in the open field next to the lily pond. They did a masterful job laying out a large quilt with three different types of tea, porcelain cups and plates, tea sandwiches, fruit and tiny desserts of every kind. Peeta and Katniss happily clinked their tea cups with Prim as she played hostess to them and her bear Rolly. 

By the late afternoon Peeta was lying on his stomach dozing, relaxed from the sun and too much of the delicious food prepared for them. He could feel Prim’s little fingers were playing with his curls and he heard her giggle before hearing a lower much huskier giggle coming from Katniss. 

“What?” He said lifting himself up onto his elbows. 

“You look like Eraserhead crowned with daisies.” Katniss said, hiding her laugh behind her hand. He delicately touched his hair and could feel his curls pulled out to give him a very high blonde afro and little flowers started to shower down. He started to laugh setting them both off again until they were all laughing until tears were streaming from their eyes. 

When they could all breathe again Katniss leaned over and gave him a kiss on the nose. “But you’re my Eraserhead,” she said before she whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. For those who don't know who Eraserhead is, here is the link: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0074486/
> 
> And the Huntington Library and Gardens is a beautiful place in San Marino, Ca. There is never enough time to see it in a day because the gardens are huge, but there is also the Art Gallery and rare collections library. If you ever in Los Angeles, it's a can't miss place. http://www.huntington.org/


	4. I'd Love To Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special addition to the story I never intended to write. An epilogue I guess. As this was a Brangelina inspired story, their marriage inspired me to continue their tale as well. Of course it took me awhile to finish it! I hope you enjoy it.

Peeta was barely conscious, eyes not yet open, hadn't even moved his body an inch in his plush king sized bed, and he knew it would be a difficult task to function today. He felt like every part of his body throbbed and ached, protesting what it had been through last night. He shifted his hips and groaned as he pried his eyes open. Not surprising his groin was the epicenter of pain. He looked over and saw a mass of thick dark hair, soft olive skin and pink lips that smacked unconsciously. God, Katniss was his embodiment of perfection. Who could believe that sleeping beauty was the source of the current radiating soreness he was experiencing. 

Although he shouldn't complain because it was coupled with the most wild sex he had experienced to date. An angry Katniss was a beast in bed, and she had been furious with him last night. It was also all worth it because it meant he was the lucky man who got to wake up next to her every morning. 

For being A-list celebrities most days were pretty ordinary. They had been together for almost two years and spent their days not working on a movie raising a rambunctious seven year-old Prim, cooking dinners and trying to lead a simple life outside of the spotlight. Every day he felt closer to the gorgeous grey-eyed woman as she steadily revealed inner depths that he was only privileged to see. Every day he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have Prim and her in his life. But that didn't mean their life was anywhere close to perfect, especially when Katniss' fiery temper reared it's ugly head just like last night. 

He knew something was bothering Katniss. She had been particularly surly on and off for several months, giving him silent scowling glares, especially when she visited him on set where everyone could see her unhappiness. But she had always been particularly affectionate at night, especially after one of her moods, so he would write it off. Not that anyone else saw this soft side of her since surly always seemed to be her public face. This inevitably caused the tabloids to be a twitter with their impending separation. 

Now he feels foolish for ignoring her moods and the gossip, assuming it would pass. That was an obvious mistake because by the time his movie premiere came around she was barely talking to him. It made for a very awkward red carpet walk since he was sure the cameras would catch every cold gesture she directed towards him, and he was left wondering if the whispered combustion of their relationship would become reality, complete with accompanying pictures in the tabloids. 

Clarity of the situation and his apparent density came at the afterparty. He was chatting with Haymitch about possibly a new collaboration with him, Katniss nestled at his side when his co-star Madge came and insinuated herself under his other arm and rubbed his back.

"Hey partner! I haven't had a chance to talk with you since the movie wrapped. And sitting next to you at a press junket does not count," she said with the same sweet smile that never wavered, except years ago when he had broken up with her. 

"Hey Madge, it's good to see you," he said with a side hug before backing up so she wouldn't get too touchy. 

"It looks like our movie is going to be a success, so far I've only heard good things. And it's so nice to finally star in a movie with you that I'm not getting my head cut off. Gah!" He laughed heartily at that, remembering the look of horror on her face when she first read that scene. But that movie had started her career so she couldn’t complain too much. 

Madge gave a small laugh at her silly statement, before continuing, "But really Peeta it has been great reconnecting with you." 

"It has been nice," he said smiling at his old girlfriend. It was nice knowing life can move on and they could both move past the pain to have an amicable relationship. 

But Katniss seemed to disagree with that as his muscles almost spasmed at the feel of her stiffening next to him. Before he was able to even turn to her she had slipped so abruptly from his hold, she knocked over two of the cocktails from the tall table they were standing at. Then with a mumbled "excuse me" she weaved through the crowds making her way to an exit. 

"Is she okay?" Madge asked concerned while Haymitch let out a huge bark of a laugh. 

"It looks like sweetheart is jealous of the old lover," he said before stumbling away to flag a waiter to get another drink. 

Peeta's vision narrowed on his retreating girlfriend, how could he have been so completely dense? It took the drunken director and unexpected friend to point out the obvious. All this time she was jealous of Madge? Why didn't she say something? His mind racked for all the signs, but being reminded of her damn obtuse nature flipped his guilt into irrational anger. All this time, all these months of having to figure her mercurial moods and she could have just talked to him about what was going on inside her head.

Without even looking at Madge he stomped in the direction his girlfriend had taken, causing a ripple of murmurs in his wake since both had identical irate faces as they cut through the dense crowd.

Katniss was fast, but her red dress was a beacon in the sea of people. She went through the kitchen, through an empty hallway and he was just catching up when she turned into a woman's bathroom. It didn't matter, this time she wasn't going to avoid him. 

"Katniss," his voice sounding loud even in his ears as he banged the door open. She turned around startled, her eyes red and he felt another twinge of guilt at the expression on her face. It also didn't help he scared the waitress washing her hands at the sink. 

"Can you please leave us alone," he said more quietly, and the stunned girl nodded before hurrying out the door. He didn't make a mistake by leaving it unlocked, as they already had enough witnesses to their spat. 

"Peeta, just leave me alone," she sounded like an angry teenager as she leaned against the bathroom counter, rubbing her eyes.

"No," he said with such force she looked up alarmed. She was frozen into place as he strode up to her and placed his hands on either side of the counter, trapping her. Gone was the sweet patient man she was used to, and she crossed her arms as her only barrier of defense against this new Peeta. 

"Fuck off. Go back to that perky little blonde and continue 'reconnecting' with her."

"No," he answered even more forcefully and he could see her anger settling on her shoulders like an old friend. "That's bullshit Katniss. I'm sick of the roller-coaster you've put me on these past months. You need to talk to me instead of taking it out on me." But she remained stubbornly silent. He let out a deep sigh, knowing it would never be easy with her. "Talk to me Katniss," he more ordered than asked.

"I just, you just..." she sighed as he stood firm, not letting her get away. "You two are just so damn perfect with each other. And you were perfect with Delly. I'm not some bubbly blonde woman with a perpetual cheery smile on my face. I will never be like them. I will never be that perfect match to you like they were." She looked down, unable to take his unwavering stare anymore, but he held her chin in his large hand so she was forced to stop avoiding him. 

"I don't want them. Yes they are sweet and kind and everything nice people say they are. You on the other hand are stubborn, temperamental and more a pain in my ass than they ever were." She tried to break away at his honesty but he pressed his pelvis into her and gripped her hip with his other hand so she was further trapped. Not that she struggled once she felt his arousal pressing on her upper thigh. "Katniss Everdeen, I wouldn't trade a moment of my life with you to be back with them. You are loyal, fierce, and the most god damn beautiful creature on this planet. Bullshit about them being 'perfect' for me. I'm yours, always. I love you a million times more than I've ever cared for them. So you have to stop being so fucking jealous." 

He kissed her hard after his declaration, his hand squeezing her face more than he intended and she pushed his chest in protest. But he wasn't going to give Katniss any more chances to lash back, so he continued kissing her, flicking his tongue into her mouth, squeezing her firm ass until he could feel her give in. She moaned, opening her mouth for his insistent tongue and it was like a damn broke. Or rather a wild creature was created. 

She fucked him right there in the bathroom, not the other way around. She pushed him until he fell to the ground. He didn't even have a chance to catch his knocked out breath when she was straddling him, almost ripping the zipper off of his pants. She had a look of evil triumph as she pulled his pants and briefs down to reveal him hard and ready for her. She spit in her hand then stroked him hard and fast until he was ready to burst. 

"Katniss..." he groaned out as his body arched up, wanting more of her. She pulled her thong to the side and plunged down on him causing both of them to cry out loudly. What they did wouldn't be called making love. It was too full of pent up anger and frustration for that. They needed this hurried fierce coupling as an outlet for the feelings they couldn't express in words. She bounced on him hard, and he yanked her dress down so he could pinch and pull her nipples making them pink and raw. She came first, clenching around him as his name came out in a strangled moan before he spilled into her, not even able to say any coherent words. They were a quivering heap on the bathroom floor when he pushed her hair aside, looking at those feral silver eyes and he knew his night was far from over. 

There were no goodbyes made to their friends, acquaintances and obligations. They snuck out the back, their driver Thresh already parked in the alley, prepared to take them home. And he was right, Katniss Everdeen was not done with him by a long shot. She was determined to claim him as hers in every way possible. Every time he was ready to throw up the white flag of surrender, too spent for words from his last orgasm, she was able to coax out more from him. All it took was that determined look in her eyes and her small hands skillful ministrations to coax an encore performance. She had her way with him all night and into the early morning, leaving him the broken mess that he is now. 

With a few more lip smacks of her swollen lips, Katniss eyes opened and she smiled sleepily at Peeta. 

"Morning love," she said snuggling deeper into the pillows, obviously not ready to get up.

"Marry me Katniss," he burst out. He didn't know those words were going to come out of his mouth, but he didn't regret it. He wanted to make her his in every way. "Please Katniss let me prove to you how much I love you."

Her cloudy eyes cleared and he could only see fear form in them as her mouth flopped open. As her silence stretched, he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. So he pushed himself out of bed before she could move and made his way to his dresser. He wasn't going to have this conversation, or more likely fight, naked. 

"Peeta, don't," he heard her plead, but he didn't bother to turn around and see the pity on her face as he threw on a t-shirt and jammed his legs into boxers. "You have to understand I've been married twice before. Names on a paper doesn't mean forever for me, not like what I have with you."

"Just forget about it okay? It was stupid of me to ask. I know better." He hated sounding like a wounded child and just wanted to go downstairs and get coffee. To his relief he heard a familiar small knock on his door that meant Katniss couldn't say anything else. "Here put this on before I let her in," he said throwing Katniss her nightgown and she bit her lip like she was trying not to cry.

He turned quickly away and gave Katniss a moment to cover her nakedness before opening the door to his living sunshine - Primrose Everdeen. She greeted him with a "morning daddy", words he would never get tired of hearing her say, as he hugged her close and wished her a good morning. They went through the normal motions the rest of the morning, both now avoiding each other. Making coffee and breakfast, hearing from Prim how her night was with Johanna. They let Prim's cheery voice ring through the house and fill in their own strained silence.

Prim ran out of the kitchen to get her dollies, leaving them sitting at the table when his cell phone rang. 

"Shit," he muttered as he picked it up, putting it on speaker. It was a call he could not avoid and hell if he was going to let Katniss get away from this too.

"What the hell is wrong with you two," an irate Effie's voice screeched out of the speakers, not even waiting for him to greet her. "Your job was easy last night. Look beautiful, look in love, SMILE. But no, you had to look like the most miserable couple on the planet. Now blogs everywhere are lightening up with your damn demise." Peeta and Katniss exchanged guilty glances, and he could feel them mentally taking a step back to each other. 

"I'm sorry Effie. It was all a misunderstanding. You know they look for any excuse to write something about us. This will blow over."

"Well I'm not letting it just 'blow over.' You two better be ready in one hour because you are going to do damage control. You need to show a united front that you are still in love."

"That's a great idea Effie." Peeta looked at Katniss surprised at her actual excitement. He thought for sure she would be dragging her heels, but he could clearly see the cogwheels turning in her head and it made him start to fear what she was planning. "There is an orphanage Thresh has mentioned to me called the Starlight Home. I think it's a great opportunity to shed a light on this place in need of funds while we have all eyes on us."

"Being in LOVE while doing some good. Excellent idea Katniss. I'm glad you aren't fighting me for once on this. I'll call the place and make the arrangements. Be ready to leave at 10 a.m. sharp." Without as much as a goodbye she clicked off the phone. 

"Well I better get Prim ready!" Katniss said lifting off her chair, almost Delly worthy in her cheeriness. It wasn't until he was in the shower letting the power jets beat on his back when the shock wore off and he realized he was supposed to still be mad at Katniss. He tried to tap into the hurt and frustration but it wasn't there, only curiosity as to what she was planning. He sighed as he put the jets on cold, resigned that it was fated he would always forgive her.

Exactly one hour and twenty minutes later they were pulling up the crumbling facade of the old orphanage. Paparazzi were already there clicking their camera as the black SUV pulled up. 

Prim looked out the window and bounced in excitement. "Mommy are we going to see Rue?" 

"Yes baby," Katniss said smoothing down the blonde plaits of her hair. "But there will be a lot of photographers out there. Just ignore them and hold onto my hand until we get inside." 

It seemed like today was going to be filled with surprises for Peeta Mellark. "You've been here before?" he asked as the car came to a stop at the front. Katniss just gave him a casual shrug. 

"I've been coming here for over 10 years now. More often now since you've been so busy filming. It cheers me up and because... well that's for later. Anyway, I didn't want Effie to think this was a regular thing or it would ruin future visits. Now come on, I see Effie bouncing on her Jimmy Choo clad toes. She's already mad at us, let's not keep her waiting." 

They left the vehicle as a family unit. Each holding tightly to one of Prim's hands, a fake smile plastered on their faces as they waved to the cameras. The kids were lined up on the top of the stairs, looking excited at all the fanfare, but waiting patiently too. He was introduced to the head director Sae who hugged Katniss warmly. Katniss in return gave her a smile that she only awarded to people she truly cared about. Prim was craning her neck looking for her friend Rue, and when she found her, broke away from them and went for a dead run to hug her friend. He couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable they were. Although completely opposite in looks, Rue with her mocha skin and crazy curly hair, there was something so similar in the way they acted and moved. And then he realized that maybe he hadn't been paying attention to his family like he should have when he finally recalled Prim going on and on about her friend Rue who she never saw nearly enough of. 

"Peeta are you ready to make a statement to the press?" Effie said, calling his attention to a podium he didn't notice before. 

"A podium Effie? You expect me to do a speech? Isn't this kind of overkill?" He murmured to her. She let out a huff which almost turned to a cough when they both saw Katniss determinedly make her way to the podium.

"What is she doing? You're the one with the gilded tongue, not her..." she said looking horrified.

But he knew that look on her face. She was not one to speak publicly, but when she did, you better damn well listen. So he ignored Effie's protestations and put all his attention on her. 

"Thank you for coming here today on such short notice. This place is near and dear to my heart. I grew up in an orphanage very much like this until my father and mother adopted me. Up until the day my father died, we would visit orphanages to remind me how lucky I am, and not forget that every life is valuable. Every child deserves the chance to succeed, no matter what their circumstances are. We can be caught up in our own problems and forget how important it is to care for others and how rewarding it is. These children are the most wonderful people you will ever meet. I hope that people will see this and consider making a donation. If you can't afford to donate with money, please consider donating your time. Thank you." 

Katniss smiled and waved, refusing to take any questions before she turned around and bent down to give a tiny boy and girl who looked very similar to Rue a hug. They clung to her legs as she took them into the building and he just stood there, looking rather silly with a goofy grin on his face. He was never more in love with her than at that moment. 

"Well, she has been holding back on us hasn't she?" was Effie's response, looking perplexed herself. He automatically nodded but came to himself, waved at the photographers one more time, before following his girlfriend into the building. A few of the journalist were allowed in as they spent the rest of the afternoon meeting the children and it was one of the best days of his life. He felt like a big kid himself running around with them, finger painting, and reading stories. 

Katniss was more comfortable than he had ever seen her, even with the cameras clicking at her every movement. The kids obviously adored her and it was apparent why, considering the individual attention she gave each of them. They each wanted to tell her something, and she listened to every one of them with a genuine smile on her face. She was like the pied piper when she sang old children songs, the kids stared transfixed as her voice soared, and tears filled his eyes remembering the first time he heard her beautiful voice. 

Prim never looked happier either. She was locked arm in arm with Rue as they whispered silly secrets to each other, skipping through the building, and he realized she must be lonely in their sprawling home with no one to play with besides her nanny. The two little ones who looked like Rue where indeed her sister and brother. Mari and Oren were 5 and 4 respectively, and they clung to Katniss wherever she went like she was a lifeline. And she didn't seem to mind at all, smiling sweetly as she carried one or both of them wherever she went. 

The last golden rays of the sun were streaming through the windows when Peeta thought it was time to head home and started to look for the girls. After winding through the large building, evading running children and the last of the reporters, he found Katniss first. The scene he found her in was mundane, she was washing dishes with Sae, but the act itself felt like a private moment not meant for other eyes. He was just stepping through the doorway when he noticed Katniss eyes were shining with tears as they whispered to each other. Sae took the younger woman's cheeks in her wet hands and said something he couldn't quite catch, except for "not like the others," then proceeded to kiss her on her forehead. He coughed uncomfortably, loud enough to call their attention, not wanting to look like he was spying.

"Ah there you are sweet boy," Sae said with a smile breaking the lines of her face. "You've been letting your sweetheart wait for you. Well I better go get the staff together to finish dinner prep. Now I don't want you kids leaving until you've eaten, no arguments." She wiped her hand briskly on her apron, patted his cheek, and swept out of the room. He chuckled and shook his head at her departing figure. 

"What's funny?" Katniss said, discreetly trying to wipe her eyes. He stepped up and gathered her in his arms. His own need to kiss her forehead strongly tugged at his belly so he decided it was best to act on it. 

 

“What was that for?” she asked into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, it's just that I haven't been called a 'sweet boy' since I was like twelve. That woman is not impressed by fame is she?"

Katniss chuckled in that low way that he always found so sexy. "No she definitely is not. I always had to convince her that I was going to stick this acting thing out, even when I did hit it big." She stretched her lean limbs, and when a couple of the staff came in, looking at them shyly she indicated with her head for Peeta to follow her out the back door. It lead to a large porch that overlooked the gardens where some of the children were playing, including Rue and Prim who were swinging Rue's siblings around. Katniss plopped down hard on a stool next to the worn wood railing, rolling her stiff neck, not even realizing that she had unconsciously answered a question that had been bouncing around in Peeta's head.

He walked behind her, and started massaging her neck, hitting all the tension points he had become familiar with, and he was rewarded with a groan of relief. 

"Katniss? Is this the orphanage you came from?" She stiffened for a moment, before totally giving into his strong hands, and nodded her head in acknowledgement. He let her memories ping around in her head for a couple minutes, always patient that she would open up to him eventually. 

"I was five when they adopted me. I remember crying the entire time because I didn't want to leave Sae. My mother looked annoyed, like she regretted her decision, maybe she never wanted me in the first place. But then in the limo ride home, my father put me on his lap and started to sing to me. It was an old folk song called "The Hanging Tree." Completely inappropriate for kids..." she broke for a moment shaking her head silently with a wry grin on her face. "...but I still fell in love with him instantly. He didn't even have to say anything, I knew I would be safe and loved with him. I never wanted to be apart from him after that, I followed him everywhere. When he died..." she stopped then, her voice cracking at the lingering pain. He walked in front of her and pulled up a stool, squeezing both of her hands in his own, in a silent message that he was there for her. 

She smiled brokenly and continued, "When he died I felt so lost, I was just floating through life. I never felt wanted by my mother, like I did with him, and I just had no purpose. Sae grounded me some, but I alway felt like I was barely tethered here. It wasn't until Prim was given to me that I felt grounded again. And it wasn't until... it wasn't until you that I felt safe again."

She then started to cry in earnest from a mix of emotions he knew she bottled up for a long time. So he gathered her in his arms and took her to a corner of the porch that was lined with lush bushes where they would be hidden from prying eyes. He held her on his lap, letting her clutch his shirt as she let it all out, so reminiscent of the first time he kissed her. 

She finally stopped and hiccuped as she looked up at him. "I love you so much Peeta. I'm sorry I have been moody and pushing you away recently. Please never think I don't love you. Please stay with me always," she said, staring deeply into his eyes, promising him something that he always hoped to see.

"Always. I don't think it's possible for me to leave you." Her smile was a little easier with his earnest words and she wiped her tears away. 

"Peeta can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer me now." Her voice was shaky with fear, like she was going to ask for the world. He didn't like that she would ever be scared of asking him anything so he kissed her head reassuringly, murmuring into her forehead "Of course."

She pulled away just far enough so she could make eye contact again and took a big breath. "Peeta what do you think about Rue, Mari and Oren?"

"I think they are amazing, and they obviously adore you. Why do you ask?"

"Peeta, I would like us to adopt them," she said in a rush of words. "Prim obviously adores Rue, and I've gotten to know them for the past year and they are the most amazing kids you will ever meet. I just love them so much already and you will too. Their mom is a drug addict and has lost custody of them permanently and they just need a stable family..."

"Katniss stop," he said gently, cupping her face. "Did you just say 'us'?" Her face looked perplexed so he tried to explain. "You said 'I want US to adopt them,' not 'I want to adopt them.'"

She breathed out slowly and touched her forehead to his. "Of course. We are a team aren't we? I'm not raising Prim alone, and she already calls you dad. I know you hate that I don't want to get married, but I was being truthful that I just don't believe in it as an institution anymore. I was passionate about the two men I married, but what I built with them was on a foundation of sand. What we have is so much stronger, more real than I ever shared with them. You are it for me Peeta. I am yours body and soul and I can't imagine a better person to raise a family with than you. So will you adopt with me?"

Peeta was completely and utterly overwhelmed. He had never got so much out of Katniss before and to hear just how much she loved and respected him left him speechless for once in his life. Now was his turn for tears to stream down his face. She kissed them away gently, knowing he needed a moment to process what she said. But his answer was ready before she even asked it, was ready the moment he saw Katniss with those children.

"Yes Katniss. It would be my honor to adopt with you." The kiss they shared was a gentle touch on each others lips, but it was deeper and more loving than any they ever had before. It was one filled with promises that would be kept and Peeta wanted to stay in that moment forever. That kiss was caught on camera by a lingering photographer, and rumors of their breakup was quickly squelched to Effie's great satisfaction.

___________________________________________

3 years later

"Daddy..." It couldn't be time to get up already, could it? He had just closed his eyes a minute ago. That was the moon shining through the window, not the first rays of the sun. "Daddy..." This time the sound disturbing his very short sleep was coupled with a push from a tiny but strong hand, so Peeta rolled the opposite way and buried himself deeper in the covers. "Daaaaaaaddddddyyyyy..." There was no denying it, he was being summoned so Peeta rolled over and before he could open his eyes, he felt a little hand doing prying them open for him. As he blinked to clear his vision two large brown eyes came into focus, staring intensely at him, attached to a brown mop-headed little boy. 

"Good morning little man. What can I do for you?" He asked yawning, before pushing himself up. Oren crawled onto the bed and promptly put himself in his dad's lap. 

"I'm hungry. And mommy told me that you should feed me because she's too busy and you've slept in long enough. So can you please feed me?" Oren whined, putting his head on Peeta's shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle at the small boy. He was very much like Peeta was as a child - cheery, inquisitive, helpful, with a voracious appetite at all times. 

"And you can't make yourself cereal?" He answered poking the boys belly. 

He giggled but didn't bother to move out of his dad's arms. "Yes, but you promised chocolate chip pancakes today."

"Okay, okay little man let's get you some breakfast." He lifted himself off of the bed, with Oren still on his left arm. He was seven, so he was getting too big for this, but he was going to enjoy this closeness as long as possible.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked as he walked down the hallway, making his way to the grand staircase.

"Mari's helping mommy, and Rue and Prim are playing with THOSE dolls." He squinched up his face in a way only a little brother could do, disgusted with all things American Girl. 

When they reached the kitchen, Peeta promptly plopped down Oren on a stool at the kitchen island. He grabbed all the ingredients for the pancakes and put his son to work measuring out all the dry ingredients. The little boy made a mess everywhere, but he always liked to help, just like Mari liked to help Katniss so Peeta didn't mind the extra cleanup. He quietly slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Oren, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he scooped more flour. He sent the text over to Katniss with a "morning sweetheart."

His phone binged as he was ladling the mixture onto the hot griddle and when he took a peek her found a picture of her pointing to her belly. "Feed me Seymour!" He let out a big laugh, knowing she would rather have him make breakfast than help her out. 

The pancakes were ready in no time, along with some bacon and eggs he cooked up. He told Oren to get some plates while he took the stairs two at a time to collect the girls. First he went to Prim's room where, sure enough, the girls were playing with their American Girl dolls who looked to be in the midst of an elaborate spa treatment. 

"Morning dad!" they rang out in unison when he called out their names. 

"Breakfast is ready girls. Go help your brother set the table and put out the food." There was nothing like that magical word "breakfast" to make them abandon their dolls without a second look, scrambling out the room in a rush to get to the food. 

He popped over to find Katniss next, and when he opened the door he wished he hadn't left his phone on the kitchen counter. He had taken many pictures in the last few months, but this would have been his favorite. So he would just have to draw it later. Katniss was in her big rocking chair, Mari squished at her side. His tiny daughter was carefully holding one of the two new additions to the family, while Katniss was holding the other. Peeta Mellark was now a dad six times over.

 

Six months ago Katniss gave birth to their son Ethan and daughter Rosie, making him more filled with happiness than he could ever imagine. If somebody told his 16 year old self that life gets better - that he could find the love of a woman and six children, he would have laughed in their face. At that time he thought life could only be filled with abuse, neglect and pain. He knows Katniss' younger self would definitely have not believed it either. In fact the adult version had a very hard time even accepting the fact she was pregnant, even though it had been planned. 

When she found out that she was having twins, she nearly had a panic attack which Peeta patiently held her hand through until she was calm again. He couldn’t understand why she was so worried since she obviously already demonstrated she was an amazing parent over and over again. But late at night in bed, naked physically and emotionally, she confessed that she loved her four children so much she didn't want them to ever think she didn't love them just as much as the children that were biologically hers. He wrapped himself around her, leg over her leg, arm tucked under her breast in the way that he knew made her feel the most secure and whispered in the quiet of night what a wonderful mother she was. That she had so much love to give that it would be more than enough for all their children even if they had twenty. She laughed at that last part, and tucked herself as tight as she could into him, only saying "thank you" before falling asleep. 

The media had a frenzy when they found out she was pregnant, and she practically became a shut in because of it. If it wasn't for the kids' excitement over her round belly he was afraid she wouldn't have emotionally survived the pregnancy. But they've made it, with two beautiful children to complete their family. Their boy had curly blonde hair like his, but with silver eyes like his mother, and a daughter with chocolate hair and eyes that shined blue like his own. 

 

"Hi daddy! I've mean helping mommy with the babies!" Mari smiled up at him with her gapped tooth smile. 

"And she's been doing a great job too. She even changed a diaper even though it was yucky," Katniss smiled down at Mari who blushed pink with pride.

"Well than I think someone deserves chocolate pancakes!" Peeta had to suppress his laugh at the excitement that spread over his daughters face followed by conflict as she realized she was pinned down by her new sibling. So he stepped up and took his bright eyed baby girl from Mari's arms. His girl gave him a gummy smile as he bobbed her up and down which he answered back with an extremely goofy face. 

"Alright Mari, go wash your hands before you go to the kitchen," Katniss yelled out as Mari pulled herself out of the chair and bounded towards the door. Peeta helped Katniss up since their son was dead weight on her chest, and they smiled at each other, relaxed and happy. He marveled at the simple moment because he never knew he would be in this position in his life, or how happy he could be. 

"Are you ready for today?" he asked giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled and gave back a return peck back. 

"Yes, if Effie doesn't drive me crazy first. She's always been intense, but I think this has sent her over the edge." Peeta chuckled as they turned to head out of the nursery, assuring her that it would be over soon. But first there was chocolate chip pancakes to eat with their kids. 

\------------------------

Peeta sighed as he adjusted the tie of his neatly pressed suit while his stylist Portia brushed off invisible lint. It had only been eight hours since he had seen his family, but he missed them already. Effie and Katniss' prep team had whisked her away only an hour after they started breakfast to spend hours getting ready to her great frustration. The kids were all in the playroom with Johanna. He was grateful everyday that they had hired her. He was amazed that she handled taking care of one kid, then four and remained nonplussed to adding twin babies to the mix. Sure she called them little runts, and had a scowl that rivaled Katniss', but they adored her. The joy on the kids face when she walked in during breakfast was all the proof he needed that the feeling was mutual. 

There was a knock on the door and he yelled a "Come in." He smiled as Haymitch sauntered in, looking less rumbled than he'd ever seen him, and surprisingly not smelling like an old distillery. 

"Hey old man, did they power wash you?" he asked as they clasped hands. 

Haymitch grunted, but he had a small smile playing on his lips. "That witch of yours Effie had me scrubbed down, SPRAYED and then gave me plenty of threats that would make a sailor blush that I had to stay clean. She can be scary when determined."

Peeta couldn’t help but let a large laugh at that, knowing the petite overly made-up woman was not one to contend with when she was determined. 

“Yeah she is. But she means well and it’s hard to find people like her that you can trust implicitly in what we do.”

“Yeah yeah. And she has a tight ass too,” Haymitch replied with a sly wink making Peeta roll his eyes “So are you ready to make the big leap with Sweetheart?” 

Peeta chuckled at his friend and Portia shook her head with a smile on her face too, before quietly slipping out the door. 

“After six kids? I think ‘big leap’ happened years ago.” 

“How did you get her to walk down the aisle anyway?” Haymitch asked trying to slowly slip his hand into the inside jacket pocket. Peeta just shook his head in disapproval and he stopped. 

“I blame it on her baby hormones. I’ve been so scared to ask her because of her feelings on it. Our biggest fights have been because she wouldn’t marry me. But when the babies were born, we were both crying from so much out of joy, it just came out again. And too my surprise she said yes. And she hasn’t taken it back. She actually called Effie to help her with the plans.” He was honestly not expecting her to go through with it after the charged emotions had faded, so it felt like the best present in the world when she wanted to still keep going. Although she didn't believe in the institution of marriage, she knew it meant so much to him and she wanted to do what would make him most happy.

Haymitch shook his head as he patted Peeta’s shoulder but he had a soft smile playing on his face. “I’ve known that kid since she was a little runt. I never would have thought that she would commit to anyone. You’ve been good for her Peeta. You’ve been good for each other. I’m happy for you both.”

Tears sprung out of Peeta’s eyes at the unexpected heartfelt words, and he just nodded his head. "Come on, let's go before Effie hunts us down and we are both in trouble." 

They walked down the large staircase and could hear the murmurs of guests milling in their expansive back yard. He was feeling nostalgic as he looked around his house, looking at all the pictures of his growing family; seeing how this had truly become his home because of the people in it. He smiled largest at his favorite picture on the wall, one that all of America had seen. It was taken three weeks after the babies were born. A reporter and cameraman had come for a photo spread in People magazine - a necessary evil so that the paparazzi wouldn't get paid a ridiculous amount of money to harass them for the first shots of the babies. 

They had spent half the day being prepped to be perfect, and way too long being posed in their never-lived-in fancy front parlor to look like the perfect family. Katniss quickly got to the end of her patience and the reporter and cameramen finished just in time for their own safety. When they were gone, everybody immediately got in their comfortable clothes and came together into their well lived in family room. Katniss started to breastfeed a fussy Rosie while Ethan was content his in father’s arms as they sat close to each other, Katniss’ head on his shoulder. Rue and Prim squished on either side watching the proceedings while Oren and Mari colored in front of them, whispering and giggling in their own little world. Katniss was singing softly to the babies when they heard the click of a camera. Looking up, the assistant cameraman Pollux was standing there smiling shyly. He apologized but he had forgotten some equipment and couldn’t help but take the shot in front of him when he passed by the door. 

“Do me a favor,” Peeta asked. “Can you take some more pictures of us just like this? I want people to see my real family.” And that is what people got in their magazines a few week later. Something real, pushing past all the B.S. tales of their ever “impending breakup” for people to see the love they shared. 

Peeta touched the photograph lovingly before he moved on, and weaved past wait staff all buzzing efficiently through his house. He opened doors to his back yard to see friends and family standing around chatting cheerfully. It was not a big group, only about a hundred, but they were everyone who meant something in his life. There was Thresh who had had become one of his closest friends and had been promoted to Katniss’ bodyguard. He could see Finnick and Annie running around after their kids. His brothers, who he’d recently reconnected with thanks to a helpful and supportive Katniss and Effie was ordering his assistant Bristel and the wedding planner around, while simultaneously trying to corral everyone into their chairs. 

When he spied Portia talking to Cinna, Katniss’ dress designer, he knew it was time to go up front, and he could feel his heart almost beat out of his chest. He just wanted to be at the “I do” part already, nothing else mattered. The quartet started playing and everybody took their seats while Peeta went up front with his best man, Haymitch. 

When Rue and Prim came out of the house and downstairs, he felt like a kid waiting to see Santa Claus at the start of a Christmas Parade. He realized he might fall apart right there when he saw that they were each carrying each of the twins who were peacefully sucking on their pacifiers. Then came out Oren and Mari, the ring bearer and flower girl. They walked proudly down the aisle, taking their jobs seriously, only looking at him as they walked down. Johanna, the maid of honor was next. She had a rare sweet smile on her face, which focused mainly on Thresh who was up front. They had become much closer living under the same roof. 

Finally the wedding march started and Peeta tried his best not to fall apart, but that was a useless cause. The moment he saw the woman he loved with his whole being, he was a puddle of mush from the inside out. Tears streamed down his face at the sight of her walking down with shaking hands, but clear loving eyes. She could be wearing her ratty sweats and he’d still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But here she walked towards him in in a 30’s style cream silk dress, that flowed like liquid behind her and he was a complete goner. The closer she got the more he was able to see in every detail how their story was being told. Her hair piled in loose curls and woven with dandelions reminding him of the day she first said I love you. Her blue crystal earrings were a gift from Oren for her birthday. He used all his allowance money to get them for her because it reminded him of daddy’s eyes and he knew she would like them. On her wrist was her “something old,” a fake pearl bracelet that Mari had made her. The “something new” was the paper mache flowers Prim and Rue had been working on all week. And when she stood in front of him, he could see clearly the “something borrowed” was the little pinball game hanging on it’s delicate chain he had given her so many years before. He always teased her he wanted it back, but they both know he’d never would.

Up close he found that Katniss also had tears in her eyes too, both ready to say their vows. But she wiped his tears with her thumb whispering I love you and he mouthed it back. The judge gently cleared his throat to get their attention and everyone softly laughed. The ceremony proceeded, short and simple. Their personal vows were already spoken the night before, only for each other to hear as they curled up in front of the bedroom fireplace, toasting bread and feeding it to each other. Before they could say I do, making it official, both of the babies started to fuss, so they each took one of them and calmed them instantly. It felt only right to have their first kiss as husband and wife with their babies in their arms and their other children standing next to them. 

After a long evening of celebration under the strung lights in their garden, they snuck back to their room, too impatient to be with each other before all their guests had left. They could hear the music, chatting and laughter seeping through the windows as Peeta made love to his wife. Their sex was more tender and gentle than they’ve ever had before. Peeta clasped Katniss’ slender hands in his own over her head as he slid in and out of her slowly, enjoying how she enveloped him. They repeated their private vows with panting breaths, never breaking eye contact, until he shuddered and came, bringing her along with him. Peeta curled her small frame with his large ones, and they were both soon carried off to sleep. He knew that it could never stay this perfect, there would be rough days ahead with bickering children, misunderstandings, arguments and gossip by others. But he knew they would always find their way back to each other no matter what because all the rough parts would just make them grow stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for these two. Please let me know what you think. You can also find me on Tumblr at dianaflynn22.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies to all who red the prompt my mistakes. I ran out of time to correct. Darn you Easter!


End file.
